


habits

by mynameistheriver



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, munchs make believe band is a famous punk rock band in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameistheriver/pseuds/mynameistheriver
Summary: A small peek into the life of the top punk rock band and it's frontsman.





	habits

**Author's Note:**

> literally i think im the only bitch thats a stupid gay tumblr-esque stan cunt for chuck e cheese. i love the new designs and i love my mans charles cheese ya dig
> 
> the new/2012 design for him is called "Rockstar Chuck" and his VO is the dude from Bowling for Soup so i thought. wow what if there was a punk au for charles entertainment cheese. thus this was born
> 
> i wrote most of this at about midnight a few weeks ago and JUST remembered to post it

“I thought you said you’d break that habit,” Jasper called from in the suite.

Chuck gave a humoured snort at the dry comment, flicking his half-burned cigarette over the railing.

After the long day of a particularly rowdy concert and meeting a few hundred fans backstage, Chuck was fucking exhausted. The band would be stuck in town for the rest of the week with various publicity events that Chuck could hardly be bothered to care for. Nonetheless, he was adamant that if they were stuck in this city for the next few days, they should get a nice place to relax. Pasqually conceded almost instantaneously, knowing how much of a stubborn ass the mouse could be and simply ending it with, “this better be worth it.”

Of course, that alone couldn’t be enough, because Chuck also insisted on getting 2 deluxe suites for himself and his bandmates at the most prestigious hotel available in the city. Helen and Munch got one, while he obviously shared with Jasper.

So that led to where he was now, sitting on the suite’s adjourned balcony, letting his legs go past the railing and over the cement, taking a smoke occasionally, and generally admiring the scenic nightlife below.

Gentle paws padded over to where he sat. Chuck looked up in time to watch Jasper go criss cross applesauce next to him and give an incredulous look to the mouse.

Chuck sighed. “Found ‘em in my glove compartment a bit back, about… halfway empty,” he gazed at the fag. “Might as well smoke ‘em out than toss ‘em.” At that, he took another puff.

Jasper groaned and rubbed his face, eliciting a cheeky smile from Chuck. 

“You’re a real pain in my ass, y’know that?” Jasper couldn’t help but smile back as he gazed over at the mouse. 

Chuck gave a small laugh. “Yeah,” he leaned over and gave Jasper a peck on the lips. “I know.”

Jasper kept the kiss for a few moments, then withdrew, still smiling and a dark glimmer in those eyes. "It's almost 3 in the mornin', Chuck. We gotta be out at 9 for some interview." Jasper stood up, slowly trailing his way to their suite bedroom.

Chuck knew the statement meant more than just rest. He stood, stomped out the cigarette, and bounded after the canine, laughing like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked lul


End file.
